Crib bedding has yet to be sufficiently modified to safely meet a baby's security, protection, and comfort ability needs. The American SIDS Institute states that about 2,500 babies die of Sudden Infant Death Syndrome (SIDS) in the U.S. every year. Approximately 95% of those babies are between two months old to one year old.
Typical baby bedding consists of a heavy comforter, a thin fitted sheet, a bed skirt and a crib bumper. The comforter and crib bumper are treacherous to babies, potentially causing suffocation or serious injuries. The crib sheet provides little protection or support to babies head or body. The American SIDS Institute and pediatricians tell parents to remove all crib bumpers and heavy blankets from their cribs, bassinets and pack-n-plays stating they are hazardous to babies.